Unpleased Fate
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Di saat terakhir mereka bersama lah, Light baru menyadari betapa L sangat berarti baginya. Begitu pun L, yang baru menyadari bahwa Light adalah cermin paradoks miliknya. First-fic. Enjoy.


_**Unpleased Fate**_

L sendiri sadar bahwa dia dan semua orang di dunia ini tidaklah abadi. Ia sepenuhnya sadar. Sepenuhnya. Tapi terkadang, ia sendiri tak bisa memahami alasannya. Kenapa manusia diciptakan tidak abadi? Bukankah jika manusia abadi maka L masih bisa bersama ...

Light?

Sang cahaya, sang dewa, setidaknya begitu menurut L. Pria panda itu menuduh—menetapkan—bahwa Kira adalah Light dan Light adalah Kira. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya L harapkan?

Apakah ia berharap Light benar-benar Kira? Atau ia berharap bahwa semua tuduhannya pada Light selama ini salah?

Dilanda dilema, dan L tak suka akan hal itu. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Light mendekam di balik jeruji besi, namun di sisi lain, dia juga tak bisa membiarkan Kira berkeliaran di Jepang. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari keduanya, dan tidak mau memilih keduanya.

Sekali lagi, L tidak mau memilih. Ia dan Light itu sama tapi berbeda. Paradoks. Dan paradoks itu pula lah yang merangkai enigma dalam diri Light yang menarik minat L. Di mata L, pria berambut coklat itu sangat menarik, seperti cerminan dirinya. Sama, tapi berbeda.

Tapi sekarang, ia mulai takut dan menyesal. L takut menghadapi kematian, tepatnya, takut menghadapi maut tanpa Light. Di samping itu, L menyesal karena telah menuduh Light sebagai Kira, karena sekarang ia tak bisa menarik postulat miliknya itu, ia telah menceburkan Light di dalam kesalahan dan saat ia sendiri ingin menolong Light, pria berambut hitam itu tak lagi bisa menjangkau jemari Light yang makin terhisap dalam kolam yang L buat.

Ryuuzaki – L dan Light – Kira.

Dua sosok, dua raga, dua pikiran, dua takdir, satu jiwa yang saling melengkapi.

Karena definisi cinta, adalah sebagaimana satu jiwa yang terperangkap dalam dua raga, harus saling memiliki, melindungi, dan melengkapi. Jadi, pepatah 'Cinta itu tak harus memiliki' adalah satu omong kosong.

Satu omong kosong diantara beribu omong kosong dunia.

"Saya ..." suara L tercekat, hujan turun menghujam dirinya dan jarum-jarum air itu menuruni pipinya bersamaan dengan air matanya, bersatu padu. Sesaat setelah ia terdiam sambil menunduk, L kembali melnjutkan ucapannya.

"Saya ingin Light-kun kembali."

Sebegitu pun Light, ia merasa menyesal. Sangat, malah. Dia dan L ada di sisi dunia lain dan dunia itu sepenuhnya berbeda. Light dan L adalah cermin paradoks. Benar-benar sama tapi sama sekali berbeda.

Light tahu, setelah menggunakan Death Note, ia tak bisa menempuh perjalanan ke Surga atau pun Neraka. Lalu kemana? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu, bahkan Ryuk tak memberitahukannya. Akankah setelah ia meninggalkan dunia ini, ia hanya akan terombang-ambing di alam baka?

Atau dia akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan daripada di Neraka? Atau mungkin ... dia akan mendapat kepuasan yang lebih baik dapirapad di Surga? Light Yagami tak pernah tahu, dan juga tidak pernah terang-terangan mencaritahu.

Light begitu menyesal telah menuliskan rangkaian kalimat dengan mengatasnamakan L di atas buku catatan terkutuk itu. Ia. Sangat. Menyesal. Light tidak pernah menyangka, keputusan pendeknya saat itu akan berbalik melukainya, membuat satu lubang menganga di hatinya.

"Aku ..." suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, ia mengusap linangan air mata dan air hujan yang menuruni pipinya. Merasa tak kuat untuk melanjutkan leksikonnya, namun ada yang mendorongnya untuk menyelesaikan leksikon yang—mungkin—akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf, Ryuuzaki."

Di dua tempat berbeda, satu keadaan, satu perasaan, dan satu suasana, L dan Light kembali terpuruk dalam luka dalam. Mereka mengais-ngais keping memori mereka, dan berusaa menggapai seutas jaring laba-laba untuk keluar dari jurang keputus-asaan.

* * *

Death Note Fan-fiction: 'Unpleased Fate'

Scriptwriter: Nekoya Chevalier

Genre: Romance | Slash/Yaoi/BL | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort | Angst

Cast(s): L | Light Yagami

Length: One-shoot

Disclaimer: Death Note©Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata | Unpleased Fate©Nekoya Chevalier

Warning: OOC, maybe? | Probably typo(s) | YAOI | LightL | Alternative Ending

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku tahu kata maaf itu pasti kau berikan, hanya saja aku merasa kurang pantas untuk menerimanya.

* * *

Light sangat membenci L. Sangat. Itu semua dikarenakan detektif terhenat sedunia bernama L itu terus mendesaknya untuk mengaku. Mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Kira, mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah pengguna Death Note.

Bahkan setelah Misa ditangkap, L tetap bersikukuh bahwa Light adalah pengguna Death Note yang lain. Konyol, pikir Light suatu hari, mana mungkin aku Kira jika aku saja sudah melupakan siapa sebenarnya diriku?

"Light-kun," L memangil, mengunyah kue manis yang ada di sebelah monitor komputernya, sinar radiasi dari monitor menyinarinya di dalam kegelapan ruangan mereka. Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu L melanjutkan ucpannya. "Apa yang akan Light-kun lakukan jika Light-kun tahu waktu kematian Light-kun sendiri?" tanya L.

Pria Yagami itu tercenung, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan L. "Jika aku tahu, maka aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk mati."

L mengalihkan pandangannya pada Light sejenak, lalu kembali terfokus pada data di layar monitor. "Mempersiapkan ... diri untuk pergi ke Neraka atau Surga?" dan L kembali mengunyah kue manis kesukaannya.

Tentu saja surga, bodoh. Pernyataan itu hendak terlontar dari bibir Light, namun ada perasaan berat yang menahannya untuk mengatakkan hal itu. Neraka atau Surga? Memangnya dia diterima di salah satu tempat itu? Entah kenapa, salah satu keping memorinya mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok Shinigami yang pernah mengatakkan bahwa pengguna Death Note tak akan bisa menempuh jalanan ke Surga ataupun Neraka.

Mendadak, Light merasa hampa. Ia merasa melayang di atas langit tertinggi, sesuatu yang selalu diinginkannya—berada di puncak. Tapi ada yang salah, ada sesuatu yang ... kurang. Light memang berada di puncak teratas, tapi perasaannya tidak puas. Bukan karena merasa kurang puas yang menimbulkan ambisi, bukan.

Ia merasa ... kosong. Melayang—terombang-ambing—di langit tertinggi, sendirian, tanpa siapapun, tanpa tujuan. Benarkah itu yang ia inginkan? Benarkah itu yang ia harapkan? Benarkah itu adalah jawaban atas seluruh ambisinya? Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini?

"Light-kun?" merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Light, detektif nomor satu di dunia itu menyahut. Light tersentak, seluruh ketakutan, kehampaan, dan lamunanya buyar, melebur dalam suara khas L.

Yagami Light masih tercenung, tak ada yang dipikirkannya—pikirannya kosong—pun begitu, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, membuka mulut untuk merangkai untaian kata, namun semuanya menguar kembali bersama dengan kehampaan dalam hatinya.

"Light-kun? Light-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya L, polos. Light menghela nafas sementara pandangan matanya tetap menerawang, ia mengulangi kompulasi yang ia lakukan. Light benar-benar merasa tak berdaya sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, punggung tangan hangat L sudah berada di dahinya yang dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. "Tidak demam, kok," ujar L, memiringkan wajahnya, mencermati—entah apa—Light. "Tapi Light-kun berkeringat dingin." Lanjutnya, menjauhkan punggung tangannya dari dahi Light, pemuda Yagami masih terdiam.

L mulai merasa cemas. "Light—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, L." perasaan lain mendadak menghampiri Light, setelah rasa hampa, kali ini rasa sesak menghampiri dadanya. Bukan sekedar kiasan, dadanya terasa sesak, tercekat, tak bisa bernafas. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam topeng Kira, sang dewa pengguna catatan kematian. Light merasa ada penyesalan yang begitu dalam, seolah perasaan itu menusuk sampai ke ulu hatinya. Light merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, begitu bersalah, sangat.

Sebelum L menyahut, Light sudah menggenggam tangan kanan sang pemuda panda. L tersentak sejenak, menatap Light bingung. Namun tatapan itu berganti menjadi tatapan prihatin, penuh simpati. L tahu Light tak suka dikasihani, tapi entah kenapa L merasa ini lah yang terbaik.

"Jangan pergi," suara Light tercekat, air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. L menatapnya dalam sendu, penuh rasa simpati. Mereka bertatapan, meresapi keindahan satu sama lain. Seolah mereka berdua tengah berada di depan cermin paradoks. "Jangan pergi, L ..."

Ryuuzaki, sang detektif bertitelkan L, tersenyum getir. "Saya tidak akan pergi, Light-kun." Ujarnya, menangkup sisi wajah kanan Light dengan tangan kirinya—sementara tangan kananya ia biarkan dimiliki oleh Light untuk saat ini.

Light menggeleng, tanpa ia komando, satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Jangan ..." ia mulai menatap oniks L dengan mata coklat miliknya, dan saat kedua irisnya dipertemukan dengan milik L, rasa sesak di dadanya mulai menyeruak makin keras. Memukul-mukul jantungnya dengan seribu perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa Light-kun tidak mau saya pergi?" tanya L, balas menatap Light. Di saat itu, Light langsung memeluk L, meresapi hangatnya tubuh pria itu, menghisapnya dalam-dalam sebelum rasa hangat itu menguar dan menghilang bersama fana-nya waktu.

Betapa ia merasa dadanya makin sesak, makin mendesaknya untuk menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang asli, dirinya yang sebenarnya. Light merasa sangat bersalah, ia menyesal telah menjerumuskan L dalam pusaran dosanya, ia menyesal. Dan ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Cara L memanggilnya, menuduhnya sebagai Kira, beradu argumen dengannya. Bagaimana L yang setiap hari duduk di depan komputernya, memakan makanan dan minuman manis, wajah polosnya, dan seluruh bagian dari diri L begitu Light rindukan. Sebegitu rindunya sampai tak bisa melepasnya tanpa perasaan menyesakkan.

Adakah jalan keluarnya? Adakah cara agar dia bisa dimaafkan? Adakah cara agar ... L bisa terus berada di sisinya?

Namun sekeras apapun Light menggali otaknya untuk mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu, hanya ada satu hal yang ia temukan. Jalan buntu.

"Maafkan aku, L ..." ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh L, tubuhnya bergetar menahan segala rasa hampa, sesak, dan bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja mengeroyoknya dalam satu momen waktu yang fana.

"Tidak apa-apa, Light-kun ..." L membalas pelukan Light, ikut hanyut dalam diri Light. "Semua orang punya kesalahan."

"Tidak," balas Light cepat, nyaris tanpa jeda. "Kesalahanku sudah tak dapat dimaafkan, L." Ujarnya.

L merenggangkan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap Light, saat melihat wajah itu, hati L perlahan mencelos. Wajah itu penuh dengan kebuntuan, kehampaan, dan semua itu membuat Light terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "Semua kesalahan pantas untuk dimaafkan, Light-kun." Ia mengusap air mata di pipi porselen Light.

Light menggeleng, frustasi. L tersenyum, menangkup kedua sisi wajah Light dengan jemarinya, menariknya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Meninggalkan semua perselisihan dan argumen mereka, membiarkan semua itu melebur dalam hangatnya perasaan yang mengalir di jiwa mereka, scara alami dan naluri.

Nafas mereka bertubrukan, dan sekejap tak ada lagi jarak di antar amereka. "Lagipula, saya pasti akan selalu memaafkan Light-kun, apapun kesalahan Light-kun." Itu lah yang dikatakan L sebelum bibirnya meredam semua rasa sesak yang ada di dalam diri Light.

* * *

Aku akan selalu memberi maaf padamu, walaupun kau merasa tak pantas menerimanya.

* * *

L menganggap Light adalah pribadi yang menarik dan berhasil menjadi enigma tersendiri untuk jiwa dan intuisinya. Light adalah sosok yang lain darinya, hitam, berbeda dengan dirinya yang putih.

Di dunia pararel ini, L jarang menemukan personifikasi dari kata 'Menarik' selain pada sebuah kasus, ini pertama kalinya, ia menemukan wujud menarik dalam sosok manusia. "Light-kun," panggil L, mengunyah salah satu di antara beberapa kue manis yang tersedia di hadapannya.

Light tak menjawab, namun L tahu bahwa pemuda Yagami itu sedang mendengarkan. "Apa yang akan Light-kun lakukan jika Light-kun tahu waktu kematian Light-kun sendiri?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba saja, pertanyaan itu terlintas di otak L.

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, mata Light menutup dan membuka beberapa kali, membiarkan L menunggu jawabannya. "Jika aku tahu, maka aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk mati." Jawab Light, mantap tanpa keraguan apa pun.

"Mempersiapkan ... diri untuk pergi ke Neraka atau Surga?" tanya L, lagi. L melihat Light hendak membuka mulutnya, namun entah mengapa, niat itu diurungkan olehnya. L sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

Selama menunggu Light memberi jawaban, L tak mau menyahut. Hanya ada kesunyian yang mencekik dan seolah menghentikkan deru nafas. L merasa sesak akan hal itu, namun entah mengapa, tak ada yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya diam, menuggu Light memberi jawaban tanpa ada niat untuk menyela sedikitpun.

Light nampak hanya melamun, namun L tahu, ada yang berkecamuk di dalam jiwa Light. Dan L sendiri, kini tengah berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya—walaupun ia masih benar-benar sadar. Ia merasa seolah berada di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang terlihat sangat indah.

Tanpa kasus atau pun para penjahat yang mengusiknya, ia merasa tenang dan ia bahagia akan hal itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa kurang, sangat jelas terbesit di hatinya, bagai perasaan itu memanglah satu paket dengan hatinya.

Ia merasa kurang, memang, di tempat ini tiada kasus ataupun segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Namun, mengingatnya, membuat semua itu kolateral dengan satu kenyataan yang membuat hati L merasa dipukul oleh petinju profesional. Ia mencelos, menyadari bahwa di tempat yang damai ini ... tidak ada Light di manapun.

Hatinya terasa sesak, menyadari bahwa dialah yang bersalah, menyeret Light ke dalam semua ini. Memang salah jika membiarkan Kira berkeliaran dengan bebas, tapi sisi lain hatinya mengatakkan bahwa menahan Light juga merupakan suatu kesalahan. Lagi, hati L mencelos.

Betapa ia merasa bersalah, betapa ia menginginkan kebersamaan yang sesungguhnya dengan Light, dimana mereka ada di dalam satu warna yang sama, putih, seperti dirinya. Ia ingin memandu Light ke dalam warna putih, dan bukannya hitam. Hati L menginginkannya, namu otaknya memerintahkannya untuk menahan Light.

Dilema yang sangat besar menghantamnya, menghempaskannya kembali pada kenyataan. Ia menatap wajah Light yang nampak memucat, sngat pucat. Ia tahu, dibalik wajah pucat yang penuh dengan beban itu, hati Light tengah didesak. Didesak untuk menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

L menanti itu, tapi ia tak mau egois dan memaksa sosok Light yang sebenarnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Light-kun?" merasa ada yang tak beres—dan tak kuat lagi untuk menghadapi kesunyian yang menyesakkan ini—L menyahut, Light tercenung beberapa saat, mengerjap dengan panik dan membuka mulut tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

Detektif itu mengerutkan dahinya, cemas. "Light-kun? Light-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya L, mulai merasa sangat cemas. Ia tak suka melihat Light yang seperti ini, ia ingin melihat Light, sang dewa. Ia ingin melihat ambisi daam setiap kilatan mata Light, ia ingin. Sangat ingin.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, L menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Light—entah untuk apa. Light nampak tersentak, deru nafasnya makin kacau, dan sebegitu pula lah L makin merasa cemas. "Tidak demam, kok," ujar L susah payah, padahal bukan itu yang ingin ia pastikan. Ia hanya ingin Light berhenti terlihat lemah. "Tapi Light-kun berkeringat dingin." Ia menyadarinya dan segera berujar.

Seperti deja vu, Light beberapa kali mengerjap dengan panik. "Light—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, L." Jawab Light, menyisakan keraguan pada diri L. Apalagi saat dahi Light berkerut, seolah menahan rasa sesak yang begitu pedih. L tahu, rasa sesak itu bukan hanya kiasan, ia tahu betapa Light menahan rasa sakit itu sendiri, menahan dirinya yang asli untuk neyeruak.

Sebelum L hendak menyahut karena kecemasannya sudah mencapai level atas, Light tiba-tiba saja Light menggenggam tangan kananya. L menatapnya binung beberapa saat, lalu menatap Light prihatin.

"Jangan pergi," Light mendesak dengan susah payah, menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di matanya. L menyadarinya, mengelus sisi kanan wajah Light dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas—sementara tangan kanannya ia biarkan untuk didekap perasaan Light.

"Jangan pergi, L ..." ucapan Light tadi, seolah menghempaskan L ke sudut hatinya. Ia merasakan nada keputus-asaan dalam ucapan Light, dalam setiap getir ucapannya, dalam setiap getar nadanya.

L tahu, Light sangat tersiksa.

Dan L memaksakan untuk tersenyum, walau terlihat sangat pahit, senyuman itu tetap ia tunjukkan. "Saya tidak akan pergi, Light-kun." Ia membohongi Light dan dirinya sendiri, ia membencinya. Ia membenci rasa menyesakkan saat ia harus berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, terutama pada Light.

Karena L tahu, ia memang akan pergi.

"Jangan ..." Light melempar iris coklatnya untuk bersatu dengan oniks L. Sang detektif tercekat saat warna coklat lembut itu menyiratkan ke-frustasian mendalam, seolah jurang tanpa dasar, bahkan tak dapat diinterpresentasikan dalam frase apapun. Dan ia makin kaget begitu melihat air mata yang mengalir di sana. Inikah Kira?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hati L mencelos.

"Kenapa Light-kun tidak mau saya pergi?" L mengajukkan pertanyaan untuk dirinya dan Light, namun tak merujuk pada tekanan untuk mencari jawaban. Pertanyaan itu menggantung, seolah terabaikan oleh berjuta pertanyaan lainnya. Yang lebih kompleks namun lebih mudah untuk dipikirkan, tanpa harus mementingkan hati dan perasaan.

Di tengah kebimbangan dan keterombang-ambingan L, pria di depannya memeluknya, berbagi kehangatan bersama, berdua. Bahkan saking hangatnya rengkuhan itu, L sampai berharap bahwa ini semua tidaklah fana, ia berharap ini merupakan sesuatu yang mortal. Abadi.

"Maafkan aku, L ..." saat pikiran L sedang dipenuhi oleh pixel-pixel hitam dan putih yang mengaburkan spektrum warna, kata-kata Light menyeretnya untuk merasakan bagaimana saat pria di hadapannya mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Begitu erat, seolah Light tak mau melepaskan—atau membiarkan—L untuk pergi.

L mengelus punggung tegang Light. "Tidak apa-apa, Light-kun ..." ujar L, susah payah mengalahkan egonya. Ia merasa rapuh, merasa tak rela meninggalkan dunia ini—semata-mata karena Light. Namun ia tak mau menyalahkan Light yang membuatnya harus pergi. Ia menganggap semua itu takdir.

Ah, mendadak ... L membenci takdir.

"Tidak," Light menggeleng dalam pelukan mereka. "Kesalahanku sudah tak dapat dimaafkan, L."

Hati L terdesak untuk berteriak frustasi, ternyata, Light lebih rapuh darinya. Dengan enggan, L merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Light. Yang ia dapatkan bukanlah sosok Kira yang selama ini menjadi enigma baginya. Ini adalah Light, Yagami Light yang sebenarnya. Hatinya terasa tertusuk melihat sosok Light yang menyedihkan dan begitu rapuh, serapuh ranting pohong yang jatuh dari batang pohonnya yang kokoh. "Semua kesalahan pantas untuk dimaafkan, Light-kun."

Harus ia akui, jemarinya bahkan gemetar saat menyentuh pipi Light dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana. Jiwanya berteriak, menjerit kesakitan. Berusaha keluar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, L menahannya, berusaha tegar untuk Light. Ia tak mau membuat Light makin terpuruk karena air matanya, tidak.

Saat melihat Light menggeleng penuh rasa frustasi, dengan sendirinya telapak tangan L menangkup kedua sisi wajah Light. Ia berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya menagis meraung-raung penuh kenyerian. Ia melupakan segalanya, melupakan kilatan pembunuh berdarah dingin bertitel Kira.

Yang ada di hadapanku adalah Light Yagami, L mengingatkan dalam hatinya.

Saat satu sama lain merasakan deru nafas lawannya, merasakan deru nafas bayangan paradoks mereka, L makin merasakan jeritan di hatinya makin keras, makin nyaring, mengoyak sisa-sisa psikis L. "Lagipula, saya pasti akan selalu memaafkan Light-kun, apapun kesalahan Light-kun." Ia berujar sebelum semua perasaan itu ia satukan bersama Light.

* * *

Aku akhirnya mengerti.

* * *

Di luar dugaan L, ternyata Light lebih rapuh dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia mengira Light itu lebih kuat darinya, namun ternyata tidak. Tidak dan nyatanya tidak akan pernah.

Ia tak akan menyalahkan Light jika pada akhirnya pria bermarga Yagami itu memilih jalan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Toh, itu hidup Light. Namun sudut hatinya kembali berteriak dan menjerit bahwa semua ini salah. Tidak seharusnya Light pergi mendahuluinya. Tidak.

Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap pusara Light tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Berdoa yang terbaik untuk Light, kemana pun ia akan pergi, baik Surga atau pun Neraka. Ia hanya ingin Light pergi dengan tenang, tanpa mengkhawatirkannya.

Sudut hatinya kembali menggerogoti sisa-sisa dirinya, ia mengelus batu di atas tanah yang hanya berupa batu bertuliskan Yagami Light. Ia merindukannya. Ia merindukan pertengkaran mereka. Semua itu tak dapat ia refleksikan menjadi leksikon apa pun. Tidak ada frase yang bisa menggambarkannya secara akurat.

Lagipula, cermin paradoksnya sudah menghilang.

L berjalan, meinggalkan kesunyian pemakaman. Tidak ada jejak air mata di wajahnya, namun di dalam hatinya, ia menangis. Tak henti-hentinya. Terkadang, sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan.

Kini L sadar mengapa manusia tak diciptakan dengan keabadian, kini ia sadar kenapa ia dan Light sama-sama tidak abadi. Karena arti kata abadi yang lain, secara sepihak L menyimpulkan, adalah dimana kita melihat orang-orang yang kita sayangi lenyap satu per satu.

Meninggalkan jejak yang bahkan tak dapat menghantarkan hangatnya tubuh yang pergi.

Hanya meninggalkan jejak bisu untuk yang ditinggalkan.

L menghela nafas panjang, menengadah menatap langit mendung yang mulai cerah. Ah ...

Ia harus **pergi**.

* * *

Hai lagi, kawan.

* * *

Cahaya putih menyelimuti pandangan L, ia menatap ke sana ke mari, mencari petunjuk apa pun, yang bisa menunjukkan tempat di mana ia sekarang berada. Tapi semuanya putih, tanpa ada apa-apa.

Di tengah kemilau warna putih itu lah, sosok yang L rindukkan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkau L. Pria panda itu tersenyum ringan, lalu menyambut uluran tangan sang cahaya.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya setelah penyesalan mendalam, ia dapat menggapai jemari tangan Light.

Namun kali ini, Light-lah yang membimbingnya menuju warna putih.

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Keabadian menunggu mereka.

Tanpa harus menyaksikan salah satu lenyap terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Dan kututup kisah ini dengan senyuman merekah di wajah, dengan akhiran lain yang merujuk pada fantasiku dan dirimu. Di mana kita akan tersenyum berdua, dan perasaan yang mengalir akan tersampaikan dengan indahnya.

* * *

Yah, fic pertama saya di fandom DN. Dengan pairing yang menurut saya adalah pairing paling manis di semua anime dan manga. Menurut saya, L dan Light adalah personifikasi dari cermin paradoks. Dimana mereka berdua diciptakan untuk bersama, dan mereka itu sama, tapi berbeda. Ahh ... maaf telah mengacaukan ending DN yang sesungguhnya, saya hanya mencoba menyuguhkan yang lain di sini wkwkwkwk. Last, review?


End file.
